Beats
by UchihaItaSasu
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke turns 18, his sexy older brother shows him a good time in Konoha's most obscure nightclub. When Itachi gets some help from Hatake Kakashi, things start to heat up. Itachi/Kakashi/Sasuke, PWP, Incest. Yaoi, Threesome COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

With a sigh Sasuke let himself fall on his couch. This night had been... frustrating. To say the least. He leaned his head back and moaned when his mind tortured him with flashes of that tempting body, grinding to the beats. Warily eyeing the bulge in his pants he tried to convince himself to take a cold shower. But somehow his body didn't move and his thoughts were once again flooded with the sinful memories that would be forever etched in his mind.

It had been the first time for most of them. In a matter of months, 7 of his friends and Sasuke himself had turned 18. Finally they could go out, have some drinks and were allowed inside Konoha's most obscure club. They had only heard rumours of what was going on there and they couldn't wait to find out for themselves. Naruto, Lee and Kiba had been ecstatic, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata looked downright scared, and Shino had just shrugged. Neji and Ino had turned 18 a few months earlier and had already been at the club a few times.

When they arrived, the deep thumping beats immediately nestled in his chest, raising his heartbeat even more. Sure, he had been nervous. Not that anyone would ever find out about it of course. He looked as calm as always. But ever since Itachi had told him that his sensei was practically a regular there, his stomach had been boiling with anticipation. This was the perfect opportunity to see his gorgeous teacher outside the boundaries of their training. And even more so, to make sure Kakashi would see him in another light as just a former student.

Nobody knew about his secret crush on his sensei. About the hours he had spend looking at the man, admiring the rough lines of his flexible body. That body, it was so strong, so powerful, so fast and so deadly. But at the same time the man was kind, gentle and smooth and it turned the youngest Uchiha on like nothing ever had. Their private training hours before the Chuunin exam was like Sasuke's own private porn stash, locked away safely in his head. Every touch of his sensei's surprisingly silky skin or the sound of his deep, lazy voice was categorized and filed, ready to be pulled to the surface during lonely hours.

Nobody knew, except of course for Itachi. His beautiful Nii-san knew every dirty little secret there was to know about him. It had always been that way and it would never be any other way, if Sasuke had any say in it. His Nii-san…. Well, their relationship was… complicated. Which was an understatement.

As soon as they arrived, Ino came crashing through the door, looking very flustered. She knocked Naruto over, who almost started to voice his complains, when the screeching voice of the blonde girl shut him up. Ino leaned back against the wall and rubbed her temples with her fingers, before she even recognized the group in front of her. Her eyes drifted towards Sasuke's slender form, clad in dark blue jeans, riding dangerously low on his hips and an Uchiha-blue skin tight top.

"GODS Sakura, I don't know HOW you ever came up with the concentration to work with Team 7. Not only eye candy IN the class, but eye candy in FRONT of the class too. I might have new-found respect for you!"

Both Sakura and Naruto looked at the girl dumbfounded. Sasuke just narrowed one eye in an attempt to hide his curiosity.

"What are you rambling about Ino? Did something happen to Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto almost violently shook the blonde to force her to make sense. But Ino just smirked and batted his hands away.

"Go see for yourselves, I'm outta here. I need a cold shower."

With that, she turned and left. Naruto still looked confused, but the blush on Sakura's face showed that she obviously understood what Ino had meant. As did the other's giggles. Sasuke tried to keep a cool face, but the anticipation was killing. What was happening inside that had made Ino need a cold shower? He opened the door and walked inside to bump into his older brother's muscular chest.

"There you are Otouto, you are missing out on all the fun!"

Itachi grabbed his little brother by his wrist and pulled him into the main room. It took a few moments for Sasuke to get used to the darkness and coloured flashing lights and the bass that made his eardrums vibrate. The beats were low and grinding, temptingly pulling on his fibres with every thump. His heartbeat seemed to align itself with the rhythm and his hips started to sway without him even realizing it.

"You are going to love this, baby brother..."

The warm lips of his sexy Aniki grazed over his ear, making him shudder involuntarily. The cheering and whistling crowd had packed around a spot on the dance floor, obviously looking at something that was demanding everyone's attention. Sasuke was pulled all the way through the dancing crowd and his breath hitched when he saw what the reason was for all the cat calls and blushing women. There, in the centre of attention, was his sensei.

Dressed in a snug pair of black jeans, a skin tight dark grey shirt with his ever present mask attached to it, a black leather slim fit jacket and fingerless gloves. His silver hair was shiny and messy, reflecting all the colours of the flashing lights above them. The lines of his well defined muscles very visible are they were stretching under the clingy fabric of his shirt. Both of his eyes were uncovered this time, and both half-lidded in their usual lazy look. Only this time he looked everything but lazy.

He moved on the thumping beats with the grace of a feline, the fluency of water and the raw sex of a stripper. Grinding and thrusting his hips with the thundering bass, spinning like a whirlwind on his shiny shoes and raking his long slender fingers over his abdomen and lower body. Sasuke just stood there, staring, absolutely hypnotized by every little movement the older man made and unable to think about anything besides the object of his desire that was displaying itself so deliciously, right in front of him.

It could have been seconds or hours to him, all was forgotten but his sensei's ability to move his body in a whole other way than deadly speed. Until he felt a long, slender arm wrap itself around his waist and a strong body press itself up against his back.

"I bet you have never seen your precious Sensei like this, ne Otouto? I dared him into a dance off, just for you."

Itachi's voice was low, seductive and filled with amusement. His hips were grinding into Sasuke's back and strong hands roamed over his body, making the younger Uchiha even more flushed than he already was. He leaned back against the familiar heat of the form behind him, making his brother chuckle darkly. Then suddenly Kakashi's deep voice roared over the music.

"Oi! Uchiha! Where have you run off to, little shit? Are you giving up already?"

"Up yours, Hatake! I just brought back-up!"

And with that, Sasuke felt his Nii-san's hand pressed into his back and he was shoved forwards. With a surprised cry he stumbled forwards and almost fell into the muscular arms of his now wide-eyed Sensei. He could feel the blood rush into his cheeks as his face heated up at the touch of his teacher's long fingers on his bare upper arms. Not brave enough to look up into Kakashi's dark eyes, he settled for throwing back an evil glare at his Nii-san, who naturally seemed very unimpressed with it.

"Oh? Sasuke? This night just keeps getting better and better…"

When he finally gathered enough courage to look up, his eyes met with the lustiest and sexiest gaze he had ever seen on his Sensei's face. Both real and in his daydreams. With a grin that was only visible by the look in his eyes, Kakashi gestured towards the DJ for another song. He grabbed Sasuke's waist, spun him around and tightly pressed up against him.

"Let's show these people how a real genius dances, ne Sasuke?"

For the longest time Sasuke couldn't do anything but move with the thundering base and the beautiful muscled body against him. Long fingers were gripping his hips and raising his arms to lay them around the strong neck behind him. Hot breath was tickling the sensitive skin of his neck and throat, while the shell of his ear was brushed now and then by fabric covered lips.

Suddenly Sasuke was yanked forward by the hem of his low riding jeans, the slender fingers reaching down low into the front and just barely missing the tip of his ever growing erection. His breath hitched as he was now looking closely into the dark, lusting eyes of his Aniki.

Itachi's body was grinding up against his front and Kakashi's hands roaming over his sides, even daring to test the waters now and then by giving Sasuke's plush ass a gentle squeeze, making him groan in frustration with all the teasing and sexual suggestion.

He was about to lose himself in the thumping beats and wandering hands on his body, until his eyes shot open and he realized they were being watched. Intently, lecherously and jealously. Suddenly Sasuke felt like the heat was burning him up from the inside and he bolted for cover, away from the seduction in front of him and behind him. It was just too much.

He pushed himself through the crowd, only to be caught by his best friend. The dark haired Hyuga shoved a drink into his hands and grinned uncharacteristically while he pulled him onto a comfortable looking couch in the corner of the club.

"Sit, drink and relax, Uchiha. The night is still young…"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

And now here Sasuke was, at home, alone and very horny. He had stayed for a few more drinks with Neji, which had done nothing but fuel his arousal. But somehow he never gathered enough courage to actually go near Kakashi again.

If Itachi would come home soon, he would try and seduce his Aniki again. His dear older brother could never resist him, especially when he pouted extra cutely. Or if he wore those sinful shorts that almost revealed his ass. His hot Nii-san would pounce on him the moment he saw Sasuke in those shorts, telling him he could not ever wear those shorts anywhere but inside the house. Maybe he should put them on now and wait for his brother to come home. He really should.

After changing into the lust-inducing shorts and trying to find a seductive pose on the couch without getting too uncomfortable, Sasuke fought the sleep for as long as he could. Only after 2 minutes after he had closed his eyes, a loud slam woke him up forcefully. He scrambled back into the seductive pose, showing off his plump ass in the 'forbidden' shorts.

When he heard a surprised hiss and an amused chuckle coming from the doorway at the same time, he realized his Aniki wasn't alone. Flushed a deep red, he looked up with wide eyes.

Even though the Uchiha brothers weren't known as very traditional siblings, no one knew they actually fucked each other. They would show off in public now and then, a little teasing and kissing at the very most, but they would always play it off as a flirting technique. Which it was, in a way. A highly effective one even. Playing cock-tease with your gorgeous brother played into the fantasy of many men (and women, but neither of them cared) and never failed to provide both brothers with more than enough dating options.

And when the options didn't satisfy, or sometimes even just for the sheer fun of it, they'd fuck each other. But that was something that had always been a well-kept secret.

Well, up until Sasuke decided to wave his almost naked ass into his brother's face when said brother had company.

And not just any company, next to his gorgeous Nii-san stood his just-as-gorgeous Sensei. With a loud gulp he tried to cover himself up with his small hands, while staring at two pair of amused dark eyes.

Shouldn't Itachi be as horrified as he was? Didn't their secret just come out? Weren't they going to be in deep trouble?

"My my, Otouto, you just got yourself in deep trouble…"

Exactly, this was…. Wait….. What?

"My my, Uchiha's, could it be that you two aren't just cock-teases, but actually the real deal?"

Sasuke was confused. And a bit scared. And still slightly drunk. And still a lot turned on. But it seemed that Itachi couldn't care less about the fact that they just shared a secret with Kakashi. In fact, his Aniki was on the prowl, slowly stalking him and making him shift uncomfortably on the couch. Kakashi was leaning against the doorway, his arms folded and his form relaxed, but his eyes betraying sheer excitement.

Soon Sasuke was pinned against the large pillows on the couch by his older brother. His protests were quickly muffled and forgotten when Itachi pressed his soft but demanding lips against Sasuke's own. As a wanton moan sounded through the room, Kakashi licked his lips behind his mask, which was starting to become a little stifling. The display of the two horny Uchiha's making out in front of him, was like a dream coming true. Now he was determined to make the rest of that dream come true.

Pulling his mask down and removing his entire shirt, Kakashi moved towards the couch with the moaning and panting mass of Uchiha-goodness. Sasuke was already shirtless and in the process of trying to escape his brothers heated kisses long enough to get the annoying fabric away from Itachi's muscular torso. Going around the back of the couch and sliding effortlessly over the backrest, Kakashi sat down in between the two brothers, with his arms spread along the backrest.

Itachi smirked evilly at the older man's antics and coaxed his younger brother up on his knees, both on another side of Kakashi's lap. The youngest mirrored his brother's smug little smile and continued to suck on his Aniki's tongue, making sure the whole show was visible for his Sensei.

Sasuke's mind reeled when he realized that this was ACTUALLY his Sensei that was sitting next to him right now. How was this even going to happen? Was he about to have a threesome with his brother and his sensei? Kakashi sure as hell didn't seem to mind, and Itachi only seemed to encourage it. Mentally shrugging and thinking that 'there should be a first time for everything' Sasuke focussed back on the situation at hand.

Said situation was starting to quickly get out of hand, as Itachi was starting to rub over Kakashi's erection almost forcefully, soliciting a frustrated groan from the tall man. The silver haired Juunin grabbed both of the slender faces in front of him, which were still attached to each other, making out as if their lives depended on it. It was almost a shame to break the two apart, but Kakashi just had to taste them.

As soon as he had them facing his way, both of the delicious Uchiha's attached their talented and busy mouths to his lips, his ears, his throat, his neck. Another moan escaped his lips when he felt a tongue slide into his mouth and the other one tease the sensitive spot just below his ear. The hand that was massaging his cock was now joined by another even smaller hand, which teasingly stroked and tickled the patch of naked skin just above the waistline of his jeans.

Sucking the breath out of Itachi's mouth and tightening his hold on Sasuke's waist as the youngest attached his hot little mouth on one of his nipples (or it could be the other way around, Kakashi didn't care), the Juunin growled softly against the moist lips against his own.

"Hngnnn, dirty little Uchiha's… How far are you two willing to go?"

His answer came in a particularly harsh bite on one of his hardened nipples and a cool hand reaching inside his jeans and grabbing his throbbing erection. Kakashi forced himself to open his eyes, even in the onslaught of all this Uchiha-induced madness. Memorizing every little moan, every sultry look, every sexy smirk and especially every curve of those beautiful bodies, which were losing more and more clothing in a rapid rate.

Itachi, being uncharacteristically impatient, decided to move it along and pulled the last pieces of clothing away from his delicious Otouto (not that he had much on his sexy little body to begin with). After admiring the familiar sight of his naked little brother for a while he then proceeded to pull away the tight looking jeans from the tall man on the couch. While Sasuke continued his ministrations to Kakashi's now revealed cock, Itachi pulled his little brother up and planted him in the Juunin's lap, with his back against Kakashi's chest.

Then he lowered himself on the floor between their legs, after putting Sasuke's legs over Kakashi's and then pushing the older man's knees apart so that he had full access to Sasuke's slutty little hole. He may have started this whole scenario in the club to get his little brother some loving, but now that it had evolved to this, Itachi was going for it.

Getting three fingers wet, his other hand slowly circled the puckered hole of his little brother, who was moaning and pleading and had wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, giving the silver haired man more room to suck on his pale neck.

Sasuke was in heaven. His brother preparing and stretching him, bumping his fingers teasingly against his prostate now and then, while his sensei's large cock was pressing against his butt-cheeks and his fingers roaming over his chest and abdomen. Kakashi pinched a rosy nipple and slowly slid the tip of one finger over the length of his aching arousal. It was all too much to handle; hands on his chest, nipples, abdomen, cock, thighs and even inside of him. Sasuke felt as if he was on the verge of coming right there.

But his damned brother knew him too well. Quickly Itachi wrapped his free fingers around the base of Sasuke's cock, preventing him from finding release already. Whining and pouting the youngest Uchiha tried to wriggle out of his brothers' almost painful hold, but Kakashi's strong arms held him still. A deep chuckle rang in his ears, making him shiver in excitement.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time…"

With the meanest glare he could muster at that particular moment, Sasuke tried to stare his brother into defeat, but he knew that was pointless. Besides, Itachi had decided that Sasuke was stretched enough and moved to one side of the couch, laying on his back and pulling Sasuke on his hands and knees on top of him.

This left Kakashi facing Sasuke's well prepared and very willing little hole, and left Sasuke facing Itachi's dripping cock, which the youngest latched onto almost immediately. Itachi bit his lip until he was bleeding, but still couldn't hold back the moan that spilled from his mouth. It had been too long since he had felt his brothers' very talented mouth around his erection. He wrapped his fingers in Sasuke's unruly hair and grinned at Kakashi's horny expressions as he watched the brothers having fun.

As soon as Sasuke felt the tip of Kakashi's huge cock pressing against his entrance, he pulled his mouth away from Itachi and replaced it with his hands, lest he bite his brother's cock off while being penetrated. That would be such a waste of perfectly good cock.

Kakashi just couldn't hold back any longer. He tried to elongate the experience as much as he could, but seeing Sasuke's stretched little hole so close, while the normally stoic Uchiha Itachi was reduced into a moaning mess by his brother's wicked tongue, was proving to be the limit for the laid-back Juunin. He wrapped his large hands around the tiny waist of his former student and pushed himself inside that searing heat with as much patience as he could find at that point.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling of being stretched so far and filled to the brim with cock. He breathed in and out deeply while he tried to relax. Then he gave a small squeeze around the length inside of him, signalling Kakashi to move as he already had his mouth full again with his brother's erection. And he was thought never to talk with his mouth full.

The room filled with soft moans, harsh growls, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the praising words towards the youngest participant, who couldn't answer either of the two others (because of his mouth full of cock).

"Holy fuck Sasuke, you're so goddamned tight!"

"Ah gods Sasuke, you're so fucking good with that little mouth of yours!"

Itachi wrapped his hands even tighter in his brothers' hair, bucking up as much as he knew Sasuke could take without gagging. He felt the muscles in his abdomen tightening and knew he would last very long. That evil tongue was stroking him so sinfully well and that throat was taking him in so deep. With a new evil plan forming in his head, he grinned and gave his brother a single warning.

"Fuck….. Mmmmh, oh I'm gonna cum, Otouto…"

Sasuke took his brother in as much as he could and slowly moved his tongue along the twitching length as his Aniki released warm spurts of cum into his eager throat, milking him for as long as possible. He loved the taste of his brother and had no qualms about swallowing all of it, relishing in the heavy gaze of his older brother while he made a real show of it.

The sight of Itachi cursing and bucking up in his baby brothers' face and said baby brother throwing his head in his neck and visibly swallowing a mouthful of cum was something etched into Kakashi's memory. He knew he wasn't going to last long and reached around Sasuke's bucking body to grab his erection, but was stopped by Itachi's long fingers.

"Don't let him cum yet, Kakashi…"

Kakashi grinned and placed his hand back on the narrow hips while he kept thrusting into that tight heat. He could feel Sasuke clench his walls around him and angled his hips some more to give even more pleasure to the beautiful body he was violating. When he heard Sasuke cry out in frustration because of another denied release by his brothers' fingers around the base of his cock, he threw his head back and pounded himself inside as deep as possible, the boys' choked gasps carrying him into the blissful state of ecstasy.

With a low growl he emptied himself into Sasuke's eager body, which was now trembling with the need to find completion. After the last few thrusts, Kakashi pulled out completely, bringing Sasuke back up with him and making him sit against the backrest. Itachi knelt back on the floor in front of his brother and shoved two fingers back inside Sasuke's still tight little hole. Angling his fingers to reach the point that he knew drove his baby brother crazy, he grinned at Sasuke's needy expression and kissed the pouty lips slowly.

"Are you ready Otouto?"

"P-please… Nii-san… Aaahhh"

Itachi grinded the tips of both fingers against Sasuke's prostate, making the boy arch almost completely away from the couch, while Kakashi wrapped his hand around the bouncing pick cock, that was leaking pre-cum profoundly and started to jerk him off.

And every time he neared the edge of completion, all the stimulation was taken away and he would be left with absolutely nothing besides strong hands holding his wrists and thighs until he came down from the top again.

Sasuke was delirious, his breath erratic and his body on the verge of exploding. He had been fucked and teased mercilessly for almost half an hour now and he REALLY needed to cum. He grabbed onto the soft cushions, squeezing the fabric until his knuckles turned white.

"Please, please let me…. Ohh… yes…"

He was begging his brother, knowing it wasn't beyond Itachi to make him suffer for another hour. Almost expecting to have the hands leave him completely again, he felt another orgasm building from deep within. If they would just…

But the hand on his cock was still squeezing the tip and fondling his balls. And those fingers were still massaging that sweet spot deep inside of him. And even as Sasuke got closer and closer to the edge, they still didn't stop. His stomach was burning, his body shaking and his voice so hoarse that he didn't recognize it himself.

He was about to fall over the edge of sanity and those sinful hands still kept moving, bringing him even higher. This time…. Oh, this time they would….

Sasuke sobbed and let out a shrill cry as the coiling in his groin burst and he came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Thick spurts of cum splattered on his stomach, up to his neck and even his chin. Riding out the most amazing orgasm ever, two sets of lips kissed him back to earth, making him realize they had been talking dirty to him the whole time and he hadn't even noticed.

"That… was the BEST club I've EVER been to… '' he sighed after a while, making both man beside him chuckle softly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this is the first time I've posted something online, so reviews are much appreciated. I'd love to hear how I can improve and what you guys think ^.^**


End file.
